villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Acolyte (the Gray Chronicles)
Acolyte (real name Alex Reznov) is a major character in the Gray Chronicles series by CashLannister. He is a twisted and grim member of the Cenobites, as well as Jeff the Killer's most hated enemy aside from Pinhead himself. He is played by Joaquin Phoenix. Early life. Raised on a farm in Russia, Alex had a good childhood with his sisters and his parents, Caroline and Luke. Although Luke suffered from PTSD during his time in the army, he was still a loving father and husband, albeit stern. Alex remembered working a lot on the farm, although he grew sick whenever his mother and father killed the animals, such as chicken or pigs, for food. His parents were well known critics of Vladimir Putin, seeing him for the tyrant he truly was. An opinion Alex agreed with whole-heartedly. However, they would sadly gain Putin's attention by saying these things. One day, when Alex was 12, Putin's army bombed their farm, killing all the animals and nearly incinerating Alex's house. What Alex saw when he awoke scarred him forever. His mother, father, and sisters were all dead. He described it this way: Utterly broken and alone, Alex wandered away from his ruined home, and walked to Siberia. He spent the next year living in the woods, killing animals and drinking their blood to survive. Having to resort to violence in order to stay alive destroyed what was left of Alex's sanity, making him a feral shell of his former self. Shortly after he turned 13, Alex stalked a woman, attacked her, and pushed her into his campfire. He then proceeded to eat her. This woman was the first human Alex ever killed. Later that night, Alex was visited by none other than Pinhead and the Creeper, two of Zalgo's generals. Pinhead explained that Zalgo and he had watched Alex ever since his family died. Alex confessed to the Cenobites that as time went on, he grew fond of killing for his own survival, saying that he became thrilled by it. Delighted by this confession, Pinhead made a proposal: if Alex joined the Cenobites, and pledged his loyalty to Zalgo, he would kill as much as he wanted, and survive. Alex accepted without hesitation. On this day, Alexander Reznov died, and Acolyte was born. He became Creeper's apprentice, who subjected the boy to brutal training methods. At one point, he stranded Acolyte in Antarctica for a week, his only company being the assassins Creeper hired. However, Acolyte cheated death once again by killing the assassins one by one, earning Creeper's respect. Acolyte also earned Zalgo's respect for his intelligence and viciousness. Indeed, he became one of the Old One's favorite enforcers, almost a grandson-figure to him. However, despite his loyalty to them, Acolyte held no affection for his masters, seeing them as nothing but a "meal ticket." Zalgo also told Acolyte that each Cenobite had a rival among the Proxies. Acolyte's rival was Jeff the Killer, who had not yet joined the Proxies yet. However, Acolyte eagerly looked forward to the time his rival revealed himself. Meeting Jeff the Killer In 2014, Jeff the Killer finally joined the Proxies. Once Zalgo informed him of this, Acolyte was prepared to attack him immediately. However, Zalgo informed him to stay patient, and attack Jeff when he was ready. Acolyte begrudgingly agreed. In 2019, Jeff and Acolyte finally came face to face. Category:Feral Category:Tragic Category:Serial Killer Category:Sadists Category:Affably Evil Category:Hunters Category:Power Hungry Category:Rivals Category:Nihilists Category:Male Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Slasher Category:Rogues Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Demons Category:Soldiers Category:Warlords Category:Provoker Category:Predators Category:Stalkers Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Axemen Category:Child Murderer Category:Protective Category:Enforcer Category:Thugs Category:Cannibals Category:Outcast Category:Satanism Category:Internet Villains Category:Fighter Category:Masked Villains Category:Liars Category:Ferals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Honorable Category:Suicidal